


Companions

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: Ted Grant always made an excellent companion when she needed one, but a hard goodbye.
Relationships: Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Ted Grant





	Companions

The strong scent of forest green and lavender filled /their/ house, it had been their last shower together and they made it last. Running out of hot water gave them a reason to get out as Hippolyta stood before him. The afterglow of tears and left on her face as she faced the mirror. Her smile faded, and she looked at Ted through the mirror; not once turning her head as she spoke. "I'm going to miss this, I think." Ted's small huff of humor made her smile appear again for a brief moment. "I think I will too, babe." The red towel; the one he used for the shower at the gym, was wrapped around his waist. She took a deep inhale before sitting on the counter, the bathroom becoming cold without a towel. "Are you going to use my body wash when I'm gone?" She joked with him, placing her foot on his hip as he stared around her to look at his scruff in the mirror. "I like the lavender, but I wish you had bought that strawberry one." Hippolyta snickered at him, "that wasn't body wash, it was just leftover from the massage oil." His face scrunched as he grabbed his razer, realizing this was the last time she would be there to annoy him during his daily shave. "You.. you really leave tonight, huh?" She nodded at him, "As we've been over several times now." Silence filled the small bathroom as he shaved, and their breathing aligned once more. 

"It's okay if you cry." Hippolyta attempted to lighten the mood as they drove to Wesley's mansion; the once base of the JSA. "I won't cry." He huffed out as the 1942 cadillac convertible sped down the road, coming second only to Hippolyta on Ted's first loves. "It's okay though-- if you do." She smiled at him, her feet resting on his lap as he drove. A common thing for the two, as Hippolyta almost never sat right in his car. "What will you remember about me?" Ted's weak smile had her heart in a million pieces. "More than you know... your hatred for Jonathan... your love for me and those little cake things we get at the café down the street. Oh! That Greek place we found that reminds you of home-" As the word left his mouth, he shut it. He stared at the road ahead as Hippolyta exhaled. "I'm driving home alone today, after eight years... I'm driving home alone." He looked at her, and then back at the road. "I'll remember the train ride on the way to Diana's apartment... and the train ride home the next morning." He snickered, he moved his face as he would as if he had his mask on. "I'll remember you in my shirt at the gym, and the sparring matches that always followed. I'll remember our hotel room, where I fell in love with you. I'll remember the first nice words you said to me-- even if it was after six months of hating me." He sighed, the car coming to a stop in the driveway. "I'll remember you because I'm not a monogamous guy, but you made me one. I wanted to marry you, and I might always will." 

The party was fun, a little too fun because as the night came to a close- tears were shed. Johnny pulling Libby off of Hippolyta, with Alan following them closely out the door after quick goodbyes and love. The three remaining were Jay, Joan and Ted. Jay and Joan kissed her cheeks and reassured her they'd see her in the future as they parted as well, following Wesley to the underground storage.

The two stared at each other, the warm sweater Hippolyta wore almost made her suffocate when he reached out and pulled her into a hug. A /Ted Hug/ they would call it, where his hands went too low and gripped too hard. "Promise you'll miss me?" The eyeroll that followed would've normally got him slapped, but she kissed his jawline. "Thank you for showing me that even though they're still stubborn, some men are okay." She kissed his cheek and then his lips for the final time. "If you ever come back... you know you can stay with me." She nodded, and then laughed, "and your wife? I'm ready for that one." She playfully patted his cheek. "I'll see you soon, Wildcat." 


End file.
